narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gengetsu Hōzuki
He was the of Kirigakure. Background During his lifetime he had a mutual enmity with the Second Tsuchikage, Mū. Eventually both men ended up killing each other during a confrontation.Naruto chapter 525, page 3 Appearance The Second Mizukage is an individual with a fairly tall and slender stature in comparison to others. His elongated face is accentuated by his relatively long light-coloured hair, worn in a combed back style, and the presence of a small dark-coloured goatee and thin moustache. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, he has black sclera and white irides. His typical attire consists of a long sleeved, high collared robe, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-coloured suit, with an equally dark sash wrapped around his waist. Personality The Second Mizukage's typical disposition is characterized by a rather short temperament, with him becoming easily and evidently enraged by matters that don't meet with his approval. This is especially apparent when concerning his various rivalries with certain individuals, which he seemingly places more value upon than even his own life, aptly demonstrated by the manner of his demise and his neglect to ascertain the nature of his resurrection, simply because his killing of Mū was brought into dispute. Abilities Although he has yet to be observed in combat, the simple fact that he was able to kill Mū, albeit at the cost of his own life, stands as a testament to his skills. This is because even some of the most notable shinobi of the Allied Shinobi Forces greatly feared that no one but Ōnoki, a former pupil and possessor of the same kekkei tōta as Mū, would be able to stop the former Tsuchikage, suggesting that the Second Mizukage's combat capabilities are truly fearsome.Naruto chapter 525, page 15 Part II Shinobi World War Arc When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto Yakushi has Mū summon three other Kage to provide support. Amongst this number is the Second Mizukage, who immediately recognizes Mū. When told that he has been resurrected, the Second Mizukage is confused by news of his own death until Mū reminds him that they killed each other long ago.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 This explanation is later confirmed when the Second wants to kill Mū again but his body wouldn't obey his desires, a sign of the control their summoner has over them.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 While he and the other resurrected Kage slowly approach their targets, he laments on the fact that they were being forced to not only kill other shinobi but one's from their own villages as well. The other Kage later share the same feeling, only to be told by the Third Raikage, that he had faith that the current generation of shinobi had surpassed them. As he sees the huge wave of sand bearing down towards them he wonders which shinobi was doing it. They are saved however, by the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust. Soon after that Mū clashes with Ōnoki both using the Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique which leaves an enormous crater in the battlefield. He later recognises Ōnoki as Mū's disciple. References